


Careful

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Rough Sex, Rug Burn, Spanking, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t fucking, Dean you can’t just,” Sam whines and huffs, shoves his overgrown puppy face in the crease of Dean’s neck and sinks his teeth in. Dean drags up the hem of Sam’s shirt, spreading his hands across warm skin. The after-hunt fight, brother to brother fight, the sexy kind of fight, yeah Dean is here for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

“Fuck!”

Dean’s ribs are still sore from the hunt and Sam thinks it’s a good idea to slam him into the motel wall when the door’s barely closed.

“Dean, what were you thinking!”

It’s hard to think with Sam pressed against him.

“That I was doing my job, come on -“

“Don’t! You keep doing this, it’s stupid, Dean, you can’t just…”

Broad hands at his hips, Sam’s a line of heat against him and Dean’s already hard in his jeans, blood still dried across one cheek, grave dirt under his nails.

“Hey, baby boy, it’s all right.”

“Don’t fucking, Dean you can’t just,” Sam whines and huffs, shoves his overgrown puppy face in the crease of Dean’s neck and sinks his teeth in. Dean drags up the hem of Sam’s shirt, spreading his hands across warm skin. The after-hunt fight, brother to brother fight, the sexy kind of fight, yeah Dean is here for that.

“You need to be more careful Dean.”

There’s no way Dean’s gonna be more careful if getting Sam riled up like this gets these sorts of results. Crushing his hips against Sam’s, pulling him closer, Dean smirks into his brother’s hair.

“I’m plenty careful, you know I can take ‘em.”

“You’re not as good as you think Dean.” 

There’s an edge of warning in Sam’s voice and Dean can’t help but challenge it.

“You’re right, I’m probably better’n I think.”

Dean laughs as Sam pulls him away from the wall and tosses him on the bed, groaning under his weight. Kicking his shoes off, Dean’s got his hands on his belt while Sam shirks his coat and frowns. He’s got that particular kind of bitch face, some where between ‘my brother is an asshole’ and probably ‘fuck my brother is a hot asshole’. Yeah.

Licking his lips, Dean’s got more taunting on the tip of his tongue when Sam pounces on the bed.

Wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist, Dean flips them. “You know you’re not gonna win.”

Sam scowls at him, “I win more than you.”

So not true. Ripping his shirt over his head, Dean squeezes his thighs around Sam’s waist and smirks at him. He’s got this. Sam’s chest heaves, his cheeks splotchy pink, and his move is totally transparent when he reaches out to grapple Dean, flip them, see but there’s only enough room on the bed for one roll and when Dean carries the momentum Sam goes flying off the edge. Carrying him with. Crashing to the floor, Dean’s still on top. He’s ready to snark his brother when Sam lunges. Pushes him backward off Sam’s lap. Bare back to rough carpet and it burns as he slides with Sam’s weight carrying him forward.

“Fuck -“

“Not as good as you think you are, De.”

Sam’s wiry and dense packed, more muscle than Dean remembers, but the moves are all the same. He’s got this. He should have this. But somehow he ends up turned over with his jeans around his ankles and his face shoved to the dirty carpet, Sam panting against his neck and rutting along the crease of his ass.

“Sammy…”

“Told you Dean, you need to be more careful.”

“I don’t- “

It’s not a complete shock but it’s enough to make him gasp indignantly when Sam rears up and smacks him across his ass. It cracks loud in the motel room and Dean’s squirming, face hot, cock hard, trapped under his brother. He could get out any time he wants. Totally. Only the harder he squirms, the harder it seems that Sam shoves him down. One massive hand splayed between his shoulder blades, the other coming down hard across his ass. It burns, Sam’s hitting him so hard, jostles him forward cheek rough scraped on the carpet, and all Dean’s scrabbling does jack shit while he tries to get out from under his brother.

It shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

But he’s got no where to go, and for all his posturing he’s been bested. Dean’s pride stings, just a little, not as much as his ass.

“I told you, I’m stronger than you.”

Sam’s voice is breathy, got himself all worked up spanking Dean, holding him down. A laugh bubbles up and Dean just goads him on further.

“Ain’t got shit on me, I could get away any time I want.”

It’s definitely the wrong and the right thing to say. Dean’s world flips, Sam pulling him with an arm wrapped around his waist to heave him up onto the bed. Dean’s dizzy with the rush of it, skin all raw from the carpet and his brother’s hands, mind buzzing. He’s hard and he’s sore from the fight and he’s still dirty as shit, but Sam descends on him and shoves his legs wide.

“No. You can’t. But you don’t want to.”

Yeah. Got him there.

“Ah, baby boy, think you’re good enough -“

The rest is cut off when Sam claps a hand over his mouth, pins him down and reaches over to the nightstand. One handed, even with Dean writhing under him, Sam gets the lube and pops it open. The rest is a different story, a slick mess dripped over Dean’s belly and between them, Dean still struggling because he can’t let it go. Sam flips him again, face shoved to the mattress, a hand brought down over his tender ass and christ he’s gonna feel that for a while.

Sam doesn’t even bother to finger him open. Sure Dean’s still a little loose from that morning, but man, you could give someone a warning. There’s suddenly his brother’s cockhead at his hole and it’s breaching him with a firm shove, Dean trapped under all that weight and heat, his skin thrumming from the rough treatment and that just gets his gears turning.

It’s when Sam’s pushed in flush, body draped over Dean, stretched so wide on that fucking monster cock that all he can feel is his body aching around it, that’s when Dean goes pliant. Sam doesn’t let up though, hell no, grips onto Dean’s waist and pulls him up. Fucks into him like a machine, hips pistoning, fingers digging bruises into his skin.

Dean’s not even coherent at this point, mumbles a string of curses and screams himself hoarse as Sam fucks his argument into Dean’s body. Yeah, like that’ll teach him. It’s just fun for the both of them. Dean tries to brace up on his hands, falls to his elbows, nah just gonna lay shoved into the mattress under Sam’s weight is best. Hands clutching the sheet, Sam doesn’t even have to touch his cock, just rears up and slaps his ass till everything’s shaking and hot and overwhelming, and Dean’s coming apart at the seams, shooting sticky wet on tacky motel sheets.

He’s completely limp by the time Sam curls over him and comes wet deep into his body, lips pressed to his shoulder, teeth in his skin.

“Nngh,” is the most Dean can manage.

Sam’s more gentle, afterward, pulling out and stroking down Dean’s back as he gets Dean turned around. Loopy and fucked out, Dean just goes with it.

“You gotta be more careful.”

Dean’s not really sure how his brother can still form sentences.

“Mm.”

“Ghosts are stronger than me.”

Dean yawns and loops an arm around Sam’s waist where he’s perched on the edge of the bed.

“C’mere. Got you to watch over me.”

Sam rolls his eyes, tucks against Dean’s side and huffs. “Yeah. You do.”


End file.
